


Air

by intoapuddle



Series: Eight Days of Kink-o-Ween [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Established Relationship, Kink Exploration, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-07 11:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/pseuds/intoapuddle
Summary: Dan wants to try something new.





	Air

Dan tilts his head back. He turns it to the side when he reaches Phil’s shoulder. He is rewarded with a gentle scratch of teeth over the skin of his neck. He shudders.

They have been going at it all day. Dan would make the excuse that he is going away tomorrow- but he doesn’t need an excuse. Phil being Phil is reason enough to want to spend two days fucking like animals. 

Phil holds Dan around the waist and strokes two fingers up the underside of Dan’s cock. He is already hard again, but he isn’t the only one. He can feel Phil’s cock, stiff, against the small of his back. He closes his eyes and lets Phil wank him for a little bit.

Now that they’ve been doing it this much, some of the urgency has faded. Instead of chasing orgasms, they can simply revel in the fact that they have all the time in the world for this. And apparently, sex isn’t just about coming.

Sex just feels _good_. To be touched, and held, and kissed everywhere creates a buzz underneath Dan’s skin that he doesn’t want to let go of. It has never been like this, for Dan. His sexual relationships were fleeting and confusing and sometimes heartbreaking before Phil.

But Phil is safe and loyal and kind. There is no question about whether Dan is attracted to him. There is no confusion. Things have been going so well since they met that Dan almost forgets to appreciate that fact. No confusion. He never thought he would be able to feel that with another person.

Phil’s touches are gentle but Dan is feeling his heartbeat pick up. He feels that rush through his body that tells him that if Phil just started to wank him with a bit more purpose, he would come.

He doesn’t have to chase that feeling. It will stay.

“Phil,” Dan sighs, turning his head to the other side.

Phil kisses him. He squeezes him. Being with a person in this way means that they can hear it when Dan’s close. Phil doesn’t have to ask Dan what he needs.

But Dan wants to ask anyway.

“Wait,” he says, grabbing Phil’s wrist.

Phil pulls away from the kiss and stops stroking.

“Hm?”

Dan’s heart starts to beat harder, for another reason entirely. Phil is safe, though. Dan knows he’s safe.

Dan pulls Phil’s hand up his chest. Phil breathes a bit harder. Dan goes all the way up to his neck, and wraps Phil’s hand around it.

Phil kisses him and keeps the hold. It’s loose, it’s nothing, but feeling Phil’s palm against his throat makes Dan feel everything. He opens his mouth for Phil to kiss him deeper. It’s wet and filthy. Phil’s tongue tastes like sex and Dan is hungry for it.

“What is it?” Phil asks eventually, when Dan keeps Phil’s hand around his throat.

“I saw a video,” Dan says.

Phil strokes the side of Dan’s neck absentmindedly. Dan shivers.

“Did you send it to me?” Phil asks.

They usually do, when they are apart. Knowing the timestamp of when Phil came almost feels like he was there with him when he masturbates to the videos, himself. 

The videos aren’t that adventurous, though some are rougher than others. Dan doesn’t send every video he watches, that’s for sure.

“No,” Dan says. “But…”

“What about it?” Phil asks.

His voice is all intrigue.

“It was a bit,” Dan stalls, “different.”

Phil touches down Dan’s chest. Dan stills his hand.

“What?” Phil laughs.

“Keep it around my throat,” Dan whispers.

“What was the video, Dan?”

Dan breathes a bit harder. Phil does as he says. He wraps his hand around Dan’s throat and it’s as if he knows, because he goes the tiniest bit harder. It feels possessive in a way that makes Dan struggle for air already.

Dan is nervous, though. He is nervous because he hasn’t yet asked something of Phil that Phil wasn’t into. He doesn’t know if he’s into this.

“Can you just,” Dan says, “squeeze a little harder?”

“Are you sure?” Phil asks.

“Yeah,” Dan says, nodding with purpose. “I’ll tell you if it’s too much.”

Phil looks into his eyes with a question that apparently, Dan answers with his expression, because Phil squeezes a bit tighter.

It’s not like Dan can’t breathe, but his breaths come out shallow. Dan wraps a hand around his cock and starts to stroke. He looks into Phil’s eyes the whole time.

“More?” Phil asks.

Dan nods.

Phil is so gentle sometimes, and then he’s not. Sometimes he grabs Dan and holds him down and fucks him like he’s not afraid he’ll break. Dan likes those times a lot.

This time, when Phil squeezes Dan’s throat, it stops his breathing.

Dan’s eyes fall shut and his entire body goes hot. He wanks himself faster, faster, faster. Phil lets go just the tiniest bit but then Dan grabs his hand again, making him squeeze just as tightly as he did before.

He keeps his hand over Phil’s as he wanks himself. It runs through his body, the inability to breathe mixing wonderfully with the tightness of his muscles when he’s about to come.

It’s gonna happen now. Dan can feel it. There is a moment of panic in his chest, flushing through all those conflicting feelings and suddenly he needs to breathe. He needs to breathe or he’ll die.

Dan pulls Phil’s hand away and as he gulps down a large breath, he comes.

His entire body spasms with it. He feels it land on his chest, on his thighs. Somehow, there’s so much of it, and all Dan knows to do is to ride the wave until it leaves but it doesn’t leave as quickly as it usually does. The more he breathes, the more he comes and when he comes down, the sex buzz lingers but it’s tenfold.

“Fuck,” he says, but his voice is tight.

Dan clears his throat and opens his eyes. Phil looks absolutely fascinated. His cheeks are flushed pink and his eyes are hooded. They lean in for a kiss at the same time, and Phil is not being gentle now.

“Are you okay?” Phil asks when he pulls away.

“Yeah,” Dan nods. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. That was perfect.”

Dan turns and pushes Phil down by the shoulders. He feels like he’s still riding the high of his orgasm, and it’s not just about sensation. It’s about the fact that he trusted Phil to do this to him, to get him there, and that Phil trusted Dan to know what he wanted even if it was a little bit scary.

Dan rewards Phil by letting him cum in his mouth.

They kiss after. It’s filthy and lovely. In this space of safety and sex and kisses, Dan lets himself pretend that tomorrow won’t come. He pretends that he’ll stay here forever.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! <3
> 
> if you liked it, please share on [tumblr](https://intoapuddle.tumblr.com/post/188658448653/air-explicit-1k-words-breathplay-dan-wants-to) and/or [twitter](https://twitter.com/intoapuddle/status/1188890377979400196)!
> 
> and to the person that prompted this, thank you for making sure I always add enough dick descriptions ;>


End file.
